1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging device for imaging a subject, an imaging system including the imaging device, an imaging method to be performed by the imaging device, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there is known a technique of causing an imaging device such as a digital camera or a digital video camera to display, on a display unit, a live view image corresponding to image date generated by imaging, and to sequentially transmit the image data to an external communication device such as a mobile phone by using communication technology (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-14119).
The technique is a technique for a user of a communication device to issue an operation instruction (an operation instruction for changing the field of view with the aim of imaging a specific subject, and the like) to a user of an imaging device by using communication technology.
Specifically, according to the technique, the communication device sequentially receives pieces of image data transmitted from the imaging device, and sequentially displays live view images corresponding to the pieces of image data on the display unit. The user of the communication device checks the live view image displayed on the display unit of the communication device, and performs a predetermined operation on the communication device when he/she wants to shoot a specific subject after changing the field of view to be imaged by the imaging device, for example. An operation instruction is transmitted from the communication device to the imaging device by the operation mentioned above. After receiving the operation instruction, the imaging device displays, on the display unit, information according to the operation instruction (for example, an arrow indicating the direction of change of the field of view or the like). Then, the user of the imaging device checks the information displayed on the display unit of the imaging device, and determines whether or not to perform a shooting operation according to the information.